According to You
by Jushley.Girl8250
Summary: "Blondie's got his head so far up his ass that he can't see you, Maryse. To be honest, no, you're not pretty. You're beautiful." A Cody/Maryse songfic for According To You by Orianthi.


Maryse Ouellet's eyes fluttered open as her cell phone went off beside her. She picked it up with a groan and answered with a groggy "Hello?"  
>"WHERE ARE YOU?" a loud yell made her drop the phone. She hastily picked it up again. "...USELESS! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLY STUPID, MARYSE!"<br>"Teddy, I had to study-"she tried timidly, but he cut her off.

"-how to be a better girlfriend? Well sweetcakes, you failed again. ARE YOU NOT AWARE OF MY SOCIAL STANDING, MARYSE? I'm a CONGRESSMAN'S SON! People haven't forgotten about the incident at Church. WHY GIVE THEM MORE REASONS TO DOUBT ME, YOU USELESS MESS? YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DIFFICULT TRAMP!" he hung up in her ear as her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>According To You, I'm stupid, I'm useless<br>I can't do anything right  
>According To You, I'm difficult, hard to please<br>Forever changing my mind**

* * *

><p>She'd hastily straightened her hair and chosen her prettiest dress. How could she have overslept? She'd set five different alarms all for five thirty! Today was Congressman Dibiase's birthday- she was skipping college for that. She was skipping a lot of things for Ted Jr. Like a social life, family and now school. Her grades were slipping from their perfect 4.0 average into the 3.2's. He'd banned her from seeing any "influential" friends and her "lower class" parents. She was starting to love him a little less each day. As she ran to the pent house door, she heard a squelch. Looking down, she swore and wanted to cry. Her pink dress was mud splattered. Ted wasn't going to let her in like this... Speaking of Ted, she spotted him through the beautiful glass door with two beautiful blondes on his arms. They were laughing at something he'd said and gazing at him adoringly. He spotted her and his face dropped at the sight of her dress. He mouthed "GO AWAY!" and walked off with the ladies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time<strong>  
><strong>Even if it would save my life<strong>  
><strong>According To You, According To You<strong>

* * *

><p>She sat on the steps of a bus station and began crying. She was an embarrassment of a girlfriend to Ted. Maybe she should've stayed in Canada with her family instead of returning with a visiting Ted to America.<br>"Hey, are you alright?" looking up, Maryse made contact with a pair of bright, sparkly blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible<strong>  
><strong>He can't get me out of his head<strong>  
><strong>According to him, I'm funny, irresistible<strong>  
><strong>Everything he ever wanted<strong>

* * *

><p>His name was Cody, and he was a plumber's son working at the comic book shop. He listened to her cry for almost half an hour over Ted and sympathetically wiped her eyes. He told her all about his job and made her laugh with tales of strange customers he served.<br>"Do you feel a bit better now that you've let it out?" he asked softly. She nodded once.  
>"I'm sorry you had to hear me out..." she mumbled. He smiled kindly.<br>"Hey, now. I don't regret it at all. I saw a pretty lady crying on the bus station steps and wanted to make her smile and laugh again. I see you all the time with that blonde guy. He doesn't seem to realise what a treasure he has." her cheeks glowed a little at that.

"I'm not pretty, though." she answered quietly. "I'm a mess in a dress. A tramp at best."  
>"Who said that?" Cody demanded. When she didn't answer, it clicked into his head and he sighed.<br>"Blondie's got his head so far up his ass that he can't see you, Maryse. To be honest, no, you're not pretty. You're beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it<strong>  
><strong>So baby tell me what I got to lose<strong>  
><strong>He's into me for everything I'm not<strong>  
><strong>According To You<strong>

**According To You, I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<strong>

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Ted thundered, almost yanking Maryse's arm out of its socket as he dragged her into their living room two weeks later. "Your mouth could get me in some serious shit, Maryse! Are you on your period or what?" she glared at him. "Sure seems like it. What do you think the press are going to think? I can already see tomorrow's headlines: "<em>CONGRESSMAN'S SON'S BORNING, MOODY GIRLFRIEND ACCIDENTALLY INSULTS THE GENERAL OF THE US MILITARY!"<em>" he screamed this into her face and she stiffly wiped away the spit with her free hand. "And what was with that dreamy look when you were telling that joke, huh? Thought I told you not to. You're meant to be seen and not heard!"

* * *

><p><strong>According To You, I suck at telling jokes<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I always give it away<strong>  
><strong>I'm the girl with the worst attention span<strong>  
><strong>You're the boy who puts up with that<strong>  
><strong>According To You, According To You<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello? Earth calling Maryse!" he clicked his fingers in front of her face. "Get out of la-la land! I'm talking to you! Not that I know why I bother," he muttered the last part, causing her to snap.<br>"Seen and not heard? What age do you live in, Ted? It's the 21st Century. Women can say and do what they want!" his blue eyes turned to ice.  
>"No. Not while you're my woman. SO help me Maryse... If I have to beat obedience into you, I will." she gaped at him, speechless.<p>

"You didn't just-"  
>"Yeah, I just did. And I meant it. If you want to stay in Harvard, if you want to remain in a good social position... you will shut your mouth and learn your place. I got you so far, I can take it away in a heartbeat, <em>babe<em>," he snarled at her, face contorting as he spat out the affectionate term. "So, what's it going to be? Do you want to become the biggest disgrace in America and go back to slutting it up in front of the camera, or do you want to be an educated, high class wife that knows how to behave herself?"  
>"Do you even love me, Ted?" she asked, stony faced.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>But according to him, I'm beautiful; incredible<br>He can't get me out of his head**

* * *

><p>She found herself thinking of Cody all the time now. He thought she was beautiful, smart and funny. Ted thought she was a stupid, uneducated, boring tramp with stupid jokes. She made every excuse to go see him, to spend even one hour at the comic shop. Most days, she was gone all afternoon. She was actually having fun and being who she wanted to be. He'd taught her how to play a game called <em>The Legend of Zelda, <em>he'd shown her how to do a difficult algebraic equation- but he'd also taught her to be a strong, fearless woman. He'd shown her her worth and made her feel wanted.  
>Maryse liked him for that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>According to him, I'm funny, irresistible<strong>  
><strong>Everything he ever wanted<strong>

* * *

><p>She could've kissed him last night as they were huddled over <em>Zelda.<em>  
>"What am I doing wrong?" she asked as she died for the seventieth time. "I get so close to the monster-thing, but he kills me!" growling at said monster, she glared at the screen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Cody was watching her with amusement and even affection. He treated her equally and kindly.<br>"Did you activate _Sheik_?" he asked, leaning over her to take the controller. They were so, so close. His face was only inches away from hers. "Maryse...?" his eyes made her heart beat so fast, and she could clearly see the other question in them.  
>"No..." she answered. "No, I didn't, Codes." he smiled slightly then and kissed her forehead.<br>_Maryse felt her hear skip a beat. It was something Ted's kisses had never done to her._

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it<br>So baby tell me what I got to lose  
>He's into me for everything I'm not<br>According To You**

**I need to feel appreciated**  
><strong>Like I'm not hated, oh no<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted looked taken aback by her question.<strong><br>**"Well?" she asked, pulling her wrist out of his now slack grasp. "Do you?"  
>"Maryse, I'll be as blunt as I can. You're a pretty blonde girl with a cute accent. You have a hot body and look great in dresses, short-shorts and skirts. You're what a Congressman's son needs. Especially seeing as you're smart and studying at Harvard University. You're perfect. You're eye catching. But to me?"<p>

He shook his head and continued explaining. "No. Maryse, I only took you from Canada for those reasons. I don't like or love you. I mean, God! I can barely put up with you. But I'm going to marry you so the media can have a field day. Our children are going to have to most prestige education. Our son will become a Congressman like his old man and his old man before him. Our daughter... well, she can be a wife," he shrugged uncaringly. "She's of no concern to me." every word felt like a punch to Maryse's pride. She stepped forward and hit him as hard as she could. Her fist connected with his nose, and he crouched in pain.  
>"NO!" she snarled. "No. You do not deserve me, Ted."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<br>It's too bad, you're making me dizzy**

**But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted stood over her again in a heartbeat, a snarl ripping from his lips.<br>"You will pay for this." he threatened. Maryse actually laughed then and span on her heel as the doorbell rang. Opening it, she saw Cody, and smiled.  
>"Hey," he said, looking nervous. "Am I interrupting something?"<br>"Who the HELL is this?" Ted demanded, shoving past Maryse. Cody's eyes hardened.  
>"I'm-"he began.<br>"-not worth your time." Ted laughed while Maryse and Cody glared at him. "And you must be the person Maryse sneaks out to see... Wow, Maryse. A COMIC BOOK STORE WORKER?" he asked incredulously. "A man with limited money and a shit job?"  
>"No. A man that loves me." Maryse retorted. "I like his job, as does he. He does have money and a nice little flat down the road." Ted laughed again.<p>

"Oh, Maryse. What are you going to do, work with him? Sell yourself on the streets? Let's face it, honey. Without Harvard and me, you have nothing. Next to nothing now." Ted looked at Cody with a sneer on his lips.  
>"Actually, she has friends. My colleagues like her. She has her family and friends. She's a beautiful, smart, independent woman." Cody smirked then as he understood what was taking place and wrapped an arm around Maryse. "She's everything you've lost." Ted's face darkened.<br>"If she leaves... I'm calling the cops on you! I'll get your little shop shut down!" he roared.  
>"Another threat? Seems to be all you can do, Ted. Face it, all you have is your money and your reputation. You don't have any love at all. You lost mine a fair while ago. This man here gained it." Maryse shot him a disdaintiful look. "Cody, darling, we're leaving now."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible<br>He can't get me out of his head  
>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<br>Everything he ever wanted**

* * *

><p>As they walked to Cody's flat hand in hand, Cody spoke.<br>"I promise you, Maryse, I will do everything to make you happy. I'll treat you right." hHe stroked her face with his free hand and smiled at her adoringly. "My girl gets everything."  
>"You already do, Codes." she whispered, kissing his lips softly. "Thank you."<br>"I love you." Cody glowed as he said those three words.  
>"I love you too." she wanted to say more, but Cody captured her lips again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it<strong>  
><strong>Baby tell me what I got to lose<strong>  
><strong>He's into me for everything I'm not<strong>  
><strong>According To You, you<strong>  
><strong>According To You, you<strong>

**According To You, I'm stupid, I'm useless**  
><strong>I can't do anything right<strong>


End file.
